Snowmobile tracks are formed of an assembly of a molded rubber base having, imbedded therein, one or more layers of reinforcing fabric and a series of bars that extend crosswise of the track in central and lateral portions thereof. These crossbar portions display a series of raised profiles, each defining a ground engaging projection which provides traction and controlled of the track.
Snowmobiles travel on various types of surfaces; the surfaces may be icy or they may be formed of compact snow, the latter including hardened snow surfaces and semi-hardened snow surfaces.
It is of great importance that maximum traction be obtained from the track profiles on an icy surface; this can be achieved by diminishing load distribution on all profiles and by concentrating it on fewer profiles.
On the other hand, profiles are a source of noise pollution at certain rotational speeds of the track. Indeed, at speeds of between 40 and 70 mph, noise produced by the track is easily heard; however, above 70 mph, motor noise usually takes over track noise.